Anime University!
by Yuugi Motou's Fan Girl
Summary: This fiction is about an unusual dimension thought up by a strange 15 year old girl.


Anime University  
  
By: Jessica G. Dezarn  
  
Hiya!! You are about to read an unusual dimension thought up by a strange 15 year old girl.  
Its about me, and a buncha Anime peoples stuck in an Anime University! Of course stick me in  
a building with my favorite Anime peoples and all hell will break loose! Beware Anime guys!  
Jessica Dezarn is on the loose!!  
  
Yugi: . . . I have said it once and I'll say it again. . . what ever kind of God exists hates  
me. . .  
  
Mirai Trunks: . . . this isn't fair!!  
  
Shut up!! So who wants to do disclaimers?  
  
Mokuba: PICK ME PICK ME!!!  
  
Okay Mokuba Tell 'em the bleak truth.  
  
Mokuba: *clears throat* Jessica-chan in no way owns any of the Anime peoples mentioned in this  
ficcy. Although someday she's going to marry my big brother and get all his money! ^.^  
  
Seto: WHAT?!  
  
*grins* now on to my little strange world of Anime University!  
  
~~~  
  
"Yugi, all your friends are going and this is an excellent opportunity to make friends from other  
animes." Solomon Motou said to his grandson, who was packing with great reluctance. (AN: I have no idea   
what so ever how to spell that v.v yes I suck)  
  
"Yeah, I relise that, grandpa. But I have a very bad feeling that something weird and unusual is going to  
happen and I don't want to be a part of it."   
  
"Anything with us around will be weird and unusual, Aibou." said Yami as he too packed up.  
  
"Okay. . . if anything weird happens don't say I didn't tell you." said Yugi as he zipped up his dufflebag.  
  
"Okay,Okay." answered Yami as he picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "We'd better get going   
before the train leaves without us. Laterz old man!"  
  
"Bye Grandpa!" exclaimed Yugi as he headed out the door. Maybe this Anime University wont be as bad as he   
thought it would. How very wrong he was.  
  
"Old man!? Look who's talking Mr.5000-year-old Pharaoh!" replied Mr.Motou peeved off.  
  
Yami only grinned and headed out with Yugi. They got into the cab and headed for the Train Station.  
  
~~~  
  
"This is perfect!! I'm so pretty and smart and intelligent!! Who else would have thought about making an  
Anime University just to meet all the hot Anime guys?" said Jessica smuggly as she packed. She had told her  
parents she was going to a special school for extremly smart people. Her parents had difficulty believing that  
she'd be accepted considering her highest grade was a C+. But they bought it and thats all that mattered to her.  
  
"You aren't pretty or smart or intelligent. . ." the light blue winged cat beside her said. "I'm sure tons of  
love struck Anime fans have thought of it."  
  
"Hush up Neko-Megami!!" she barked at the cat.  
  
She zipped up her duffle bag and said her good byes to her family and went off to the University. A full year  
of torturing hot Anime guys! This is going to be a wonderful school year!  
  
~~~  
  
"Gohan, are you so sure we should go to this University? What if its a trap?" said Goten uncertainly. "What  
if some evil mentally insane guy who wants to destroy the universe is there?"  
  
"If so we'll kick his ass. I mean we are Saiya-jins right? Anyways, what are you afraid about? We'v killed   
people who want to destroy the universe before! Plus they hired me to be a teacher. Offered a large sum of   
money." Gohan answered.  
  
"REALLY!?!? I WANNA BE A TEACHER TOO!!" exclaimed Goten.  
  
Gohan grined. "Sorry bro, you're only 14 years old."  
  
"Awwww. . . hey wait a minute! There is gunna be alotta hot Anime chics isn't there?"  
  
"Yeah! You're right!" exclaimed Gohan, Videl gave him a chilling glare. "You're right bro, there are gunna be   
plenty of chics for YOU. I've got mine right here."  
  
Pan walked in. "What did you say Daddy?"  
  
Gohan looked over at Pan nerviouslly. "Nothing honey. Nothing at all. . ."  
  
Videl glanced over at Gohan. "Wait a second. . .did you say you are working at this 'Anime University'?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"You already have a job, thats why!?"  
  
". . . I got fired. . ."  
  
Videl glared. "Why?"  
  
"Because. . I got annoyed and I blasted a desk in two. . ."  
  
Chichi walked into the living room. "I thought you were attending Orange Star High, Goten."  
  
". . . I do. . .its not like I got kicked out or anything. . ." he replied glancing around nerviouslly.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY GOTEN?! YOU BETTER NOT TELL ME YOU GOT KICKED OUT OF SCHOOL!!"  
  
". . .okay. . .I won't tell you. . ."  
  
"GOTEN!!!!"  
  
Gohan laughed. "Well which did you blow up? The Principal's office or the Gym?"  
  
". . . both. . ."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well first I blew up the Gym because we were playing Dodgeball and some guy threw a ball and hit me in the   
balls--"  
  
"GOTEN!!! DON'T USE VULGAR LANGUAGE!!!" interupted Chichi.  
  
". . . so I blew up the Gym. Then I was sent to the Principal's office for blowing up the Gym and the   
Principal said I was suspended for 2 weeks so I blew up the Principal's office." he finished completly ignoring  
Chichi.  
  
"Thats my son!" exclaimed Goku happily.  
  
"GOKU!!!! AS RESPONSIBLE PARENTS WE ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO INFLUENCE SUCH ACTIONS!!!" yelled Chichi angrilly.  
  
". . .who ever said I was responsible? Was I ever responsible. I think not. Why start now?"  
  
"Right. . . anyways Dad, Mom. I gotta go. So does Goten! So bye everyone!" exclaimed Gohan and he hurried  
out of the house before the large fight between he mom and dad would begin.  
  
~~~  
  
"Tenchi is going as my boyfriend, Ryoko!" exclaimed Princess Ayeka.  
  
"Dream on, Princess!! He's going as MY boyfriend." retorted the demon.  
  
". . . I never said anyone was going to be my girlfriend. . . " said Tenchi. The two girls rounded on him.  
"^_^;; I didn't say anything. . . carry on. . ."  
  
Sasami sighed and watched the two girls at it. "Don't they ever give up?" Ryo-Ohki meowed as if to say 'Nope,   
probably not.'.  
  
"Guys, we'd better get going if we are going to make the train." Kioni said as she looked around. With that   
Ayeka and Ryoko begain to walk out the door bickering and everyone followed.  
  
~~~  
  
Well, I'm done with the first chapter!  
  
Yugi: I have a bad feeling about this. . .I don't like it. . .  
  
Mirai Trunks: If you think I'm so hot, then how come I'm not in the first chapter? *pouts*  
  
Gohan: You know, Trunks, that might be a bad thing. . . you just might get out of the torture.  
  
Keep dreamin' Trunks!!  
  
Mirai Trunks: What torture do you mean?  
  
Gohan: . . .nothing. . . nothing at all ~*You'll see,Trunks, you'll see. . .*~  
  
Yami: You better not torture my Aibou!!!  
  
*fingers crossed behind her back* No! My dear hot Pharaoh who always wears leather-- *gets an idea for the   
uniforms*  
  
All the guys except for Yami and Yugi: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! NOOOOOOO! LORD HAVE MERCY!!!!  
  
Anyhow Mokuba say it!  
  
Mokuba: k k! Anyways Jessica-chan needs at least 5 reviews to make the next chapter because she's *looks at   
script and looks a little confused* . . . a little greedy hoe. . .  
  
!! I DID NOT WRITE THAT!!! WHO MESSED WITH THE SCRIPT!!!  
  
Seto: *grins evilly* I could never guess.  
  
*glares at Seto, then smiles* oh thats okay Seto-kun. . . I have something planned for you in the next chapter.  
  
Seto: O.O Uh-Oh. . .*runs and hides*  
  
Mokuba: Anyways She needs the reviews because she doesn't know if anyone will like this ficcie and will only   
finish it if people like it. So review and find out what happens to my big brother and the other guys!! *grabs  
the sugar and candy from Jessica and runs away*  
  
~Jessica G. Dezarn  
Webmistress of Millenium Dream ( www.geocities.com/yugi_millenium_dream )  
soniku@bellsouth.net 


End file.
